Left, Lonley
by Colourful Darkness
Summary: Regina and Gold are left behind as everyone goes to Granny's. Queen of Hearts


The back room of Mr Gold's shop was quite. Only moments before, it had been filled with people, its walls ringing with the remnants of joyous laughter.

Absently, Regina looked at the empty bed, where David had laid moments before. She could still picture Snow kissing David awake, their smiles bright.

Strangely Regina was not jealous of their reunion. As much as she wanted to hate Snow, she couldn't. All she can think of when she looks at Mary Margaret is the tiny, frightened girl on the horse, so carefree and innocent.

Regina blinked, staring at the bed, as the memory dispersed into nothingness. No, she was not jealous or angry. All she could think of when Snow fell into David's embrace was Daniel. She was not jealous. She was sad, wallowing in her own loss and self-pity. A type of sad that even time cannot fully heal.

Oh, how she had tried to make things right; for Henry at least. She had done the right thing, but then why did she have to feel this way. Why did she have to watch her son, fall into Emma's arms, smiling as though there was no one else in the world he'd rather be with?

The way Henry smiled at Emma was indescribable. Henry gazed at Emma as though she was his real mother.

She is his real mother, a nagging voice in Regina's mind said. Tears brimmed in her eyes, thinking about Henry and thinking about everything; Daniel, her father, and the possibility of Cora coming to Storybrooke.

Regina heard soft footsteps against the timber. She inhales sharply, trying to wipe the tears away. She will not let anyone see her cry.

"Congratulations," said Mr Gold is a soft voice, limping into the centre of the room. "You've just reunited mother and son. Perhaps one day they'll even invite you to dinner."

Regina took another sharp breath, her eyes stinging. She could feel one lonely tear, running down her cheek, leaving a tingly wet trail in its wake.

Mr Gold stood still, leaning on his cane, watching her. She will not let him see her cry, even though she had cried many times in front of him during her adolescent years.

Mr Gold was gazing at her intently, his face impassive, and although his words were brutal, Regina somehow deep down, got the impression he had never intended it to be that way.

Regina returns his gaze, through watery eyes. Her hands and lips are trembling. She manages to utter one word.

"Why?"

She expected him to say something like – "You going o have to be more specific dearie," but he doesn't and from the look on his face Regina knew he understood.

His cane made clonking noises as he walked across the room and sat down in front of his spinning wheel. He reached out to touch the wheel, looking up at her as he did so.

"That's just the way it is," he said quietly as he began to spin.

Regina ran a hand through her hair and looked wildly around the room.

"But, but I did the right thing," she exclaimed. "I did the right thing, and, and it hurts, so much."

In that moment, Regina felt like she was a teenager again; stuttering out Rumplestilkin's name in the dark, crying over Daniel body and hating her mother, but wanting to love her at the same time.

She gazed at Gold. His head was down and he was watching the straw spin. He must know, Regina thought. He is a man, who is immortal. He must have seem and felt human nature more than anyone. Regina stared at him. He looked handsome in his customary dark suit, but weary as though he was bearing the worries of the world on his shoulder. Before he was a business man, Regina thought, before he was even the Dark one, he was a poor spinner. Surely he must know.

"What do you want me to say?" said Gold, looking up from the wheel. "Do you want me to reassure you, that you will get your happily ever after." He let out a hollow laugh. "You have screwed up so much…"

Regina turned away from him.

"And, I have screwed so much up as well, and even though it might not feel like it, you did the right thing today dearie, and I have learnt a lesson – to never bet against Emma Swan."

He turned back to his wheel.

Regina sat on a chair opposite him. From the window, she could see Emma, Henry, David, Snow, Ruby and the Dwarves walking down the road towards Granny's. She turned and looked at Gold and the spinning wheel.

"Why do you spin so much?"

The wheel stopped turning, but Gold didn't look at her.

"It helps me forget."

"Forget what?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he sat back and stared at her intently, before conjuring two glasses and a bottle of champagne in mid-air.

He poured her one, and handed it to her. She didn't take it. There was so much about Gold she didn't know. So much he didn't want to tell anyone. The real question that was eating her alive was, why did he make her the curse? What was in it for him?

"Have a drink. I think you need it." When she didn't take it, he added, "Please."

Hesitantly she took the cup. He smiled weakly.

"It seems like my pleases haven't lost their punch."

She tried to smiled but failed. Instead she took a sip. The alcohol was bitter.

They were so much Regina didn't know about Mr Gold but there was so much Mr Gold understood about her.


End file.
